04064
}} is the 4,066th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 1 June, 2005. Plot Part 1 At Butlers Farm, Daz is sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Andy enters and asks for Daz's help on the farm. Daz is off with Andy, but agrees to help him for the day. At Mill Cottage, Rodney is preparing coffee when Lesley enters. Lesley is looking for Simon to help her get dressed, because of her poorly hand. Rodney offers to do it, and comments that he is better at zipping down dresses rather than zipping them up. In the Woolpack Back room, Ashley is putting a necklace on Laurel that he has bought her for her birthday. Laurel is over the moon with the gift, and the couple kiss. Diane walks in and jokingly tells Laurel and Ashley to get a room. Ashley arranges to meet Laurel in the bar of the Woolpack at five. At Mill cottage, Simon and Lesley are cooking a fry-up breakfast for Paul and Rodney who are sat at the Kitchen table. Lesley comments that cooking breakfast is the least she can do when Rodney is letting her stay, indefinitely. Rodney and Paul look annoyed. Nicola enters and is annoyed that Rodney has let Lesley cook with a poorly arm. Rodney explains and said she offered. At Butlers Daz is bottle feeding a Lamb in the kitchen with Andy. The two brothers talk about Libby and Debbie. In the Woolpack Laurel is cleaning the top of the bar, and Nicola is sat down behind her. Nicola jokingly tells Laurel off for being drunk at work. Nicola comments that Ashley has let Laurel down by not getting married. Diane enters and gives Laurel some birthday cards. One is from Laurel's sister, Caroline. She reads out the message which says, ‘31 and still not married’. Laurel covers and thinks it must be a joke, but she looks upset. In the Post Office, Daz is in when Debbie enters. She ignores him. Daz apologises for being nasty to her the other day. They start to argue and Debbie calls Daz an annoying little prat and storms out. She passes Lesley, who warns Debbie to mind her arm. In the Woolpack Kitchen, Marlon is cooking while Chas chops veg. Marlon wonders if Chas is doing the right thing by going to the army. Marlon gets Chas to admit that she is going to the army partly because of breaking up with Denzel. Marlon says that everyone will miss her. In the Woolpack, Eric is at the bar when Val enters. He is very curt with her when she says morning and he leaves. Diane asks Val if she knows anyone who needs a job as a barmaid. Val is upset that Diane didn't ask her. Ethan comes to the bar. Ethan states he is looking for Laurel. Diane says he has just missed her. Ethan makes small talk with Zak and Shadrach, asking them if they are sticking to their guns by drinking soft drinks. Inside the church, Emily is sat down when Debbie enters. The two discuss Debbie's life, and her parents. Part 2 In Keepers Cottage, Laurel is playing with the dog on the sofa when Betty enters with a small cake with a candle in it. Betty comments that it is lovely to see Laurel so chirpy again. Betty comments that since she came to the village she has achieved so much. Betty asks if Laurel has got lots of presents and cards. Laurel says she got loads, and one off her sister. Betty asks if her parents have sent one, Laurel says it must be delayed in the post. Round the back of the Cricket Pavilion, Debbie is sat down when Daz appears from round the corner. Daz sarcastically asks Debbie if she is playing with her friends. He asks her what's the matter, and no wonder she no one to hang about with. Debbie tells Daz to go away. At Mill cottage, Nicola is dressed up, impatiently looking at her watch when Simon enters, followed by Lesley, to Nicola's annoyance. Lesley exclaims that she likes nothing more than poking her nose in other people's dwellings. Under her breath, Nicola says she had noticed. Outside in the fields Debbie is walking and is being followed by Daz. In the Woolpack, Chas places a pint of water down on the bar in front of Zak. Zak also offers to buy Chas a drink, which she says she will have one on her break. Zak says that everyone is going to miss Chas when she goes, and that Debbie has relied on her since her mum left. Betty and Laurel enter the pub and Betty insists the first round is on her. Laurel has a lemonade. Betty asks if Laurel has heard from her mum yet. Laurel says she will probably phone after six when it's cheaper. Ethan joins Betty and Laurel at the bar. He suggests that Laurel ring her mum instead. Ethan suggests that she goes to see her parents for a few days, as it has been a tough week. In the woods Debbie is still been followed by Daz. She enters a hut, with Daz watching from the distance. In the Woolpack, Shadrach and Zak are at the bar trying to convince Chas to stay. Val and Diane are speaking at the bar. Val wants to do something for Eric's birthday. At one of the tables, Laurel is sat down with Paul, Rodney, and Betty. Paul makes a comment to Laurel that it must be horrible to be in her thirties. Nicola, Simon and Lesley enter the pub. Rodney approaches Laurel, and comments that they are back from house hunting early. Laurel joins Nicola at the bar. Nicola says she doesn't know how much more of Lesley she can take. She says it's alright for Laurel as Ashley's mother has popped her clogs. Laurel's phone rings, it is her mother. In the hut in the woods, Darren is spying on Debbie through a crack in the hut. He bursts in on her, and sees that she is pregnant. At Farrers Barn Eric is on the phone to Glynis. He is upset. Val enters and startles him. Eric is still curt with Val and she asks him if he is in a bad mood because he is sixty. Eric asks Val to leave. In the Woolpack, Laurel gets off her phone to her mother. Ashley enters and Laurel tells him that she is going to stay with her mother for a few weeks, and is going tonight. Over at another table, Lesley is sat down with Rodney, Simon, Betty Paul and Nicola. Lesley is talking about the houses they had viewed. She comments that one of the houses would make a nice granny flat, for when Simon and Nicola have kids. Laurel and Ashley are sat down. Ashley asks if she ok, Laurel says she is fine, and just needs to get away for a few weeks. In the Hut in the woods, Darren asks how long Debbie has been pregnant. Darren asks if the baby is Andy's. Debbie says yes and she is not a tart. Debbie warns Daz that if he tells anyone about the baby, he is dead. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes